The Reunion: Noah and the Kissing Addict
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Thanks to Izzy/Owen and Coderra Noah is on the outs. But a chance encounter will change all that. Noette. A two part pairing Noah challenge. Check out the Nourtney one and decide on the best!


**A/N. **_As much as I like Noco, it interrupts Owen/Izzy and Coderra, which are pretty much canon. _

_So I've taken the liberty to put Noah in a random encounter at a recent TOTAL DRAMA reunion where he'll end up with either Courtney or Bridgette, two of the most viable Noah pair ups in my opinion. Mostly because Katie, Sadie and Beth all suck and I can't see Noah being able to take Lindsey's stupidity for more than one date._

_So here we have it..._

* * *

><p><strong>The Reunion: Noah and the Kissing Addict.<strong>

* * *

><p>Great.<p>

Who he would consider as his two closest "friends" from Total Drama were now dating Nutty McNutty and Nutty McNuttier.

One was trying to teach the bigger male the art of the camel by straddling his neck and making camel noises and the other was squeezing the smaller male into a death hug every time he tried to speak and Noah was getting sick of this reunion already. Yes, it could be said that at least they **had** girlfriends while he was flying solo but if being single meant not scouring the nut farm for a girlfriend then he'd deal with it. Of course his problem getting girls might be due to that sole moment that he became chiefly known for in Total Drama history, and even the nuts thought that he "kissed a guy", so yeah, there was no living that one down.

Noah went over to the punch table, not the one where Duncan was giving out free punches to Harold. He wasn't stupid enough to go to THAT "punch" table since Duncan would probably love another "nerdling" to line up for a thumping. But instead Noah went to the one serving actual beverages. It was only then that he bumped into someone familiar.

"This is the worst reunion ever." Noah stated, monotone.

"I disagree, there've been no catfights yet and Chris hasn't even shown up yet."

"Yeah, but you're not the one stuck at crazy farm over there." Noah indicated to where he'd just left from.

Bridgette smiled and tilted her head. Noah hadn't exactly had all that many one on ones with her, but then he knew her place in the pecking order of adolescence. Hot blond surfer chick plus hunky male model type (cue Geoff, Justin or Alejandro) – that was the norm. Hot blond surfer chick plus cynical bookworm – didn't happen and especially not in the reality TV universe (or the regular TV universe). And Noah just couldn't go without commenting on it. "Sooo… weird to see you without your face glued to someone or something."

"And usually don't you have your face glued to a book?"

Touche. She was actually more switched on than Noah remembered but then again considering how vastly out of his league she was he hadn't made a point of noticing.

Speaking of which, time was running short, no doubt this chance encounter by the punch bowl was going to be over once Bridgette found someone more enthralling to be conversing with. So Noah decided to take advantage of it… by being his snarky self.

"Word of advice though, next time I'd get to know someone or something a little better before sucking face with it. It tends to work out a little better in the long run. The pole included." It was a reference to Geoff and the pole. Geoff ended up being a bit of a douche and the two had been on again and off again since season one. Most recently Geoff signed up to co-host something with Blainley. Now that was a match made in heaven… not.

Then there was the pole. People would never forget Noah's slip up with Cody's ear and likewise people would never forget Bridgette's slip up with the pole. Maybe they had more in common than he originally thought. Bridgette realized it too.

"I guess I'd better take your advice considering you learned the hard way from Cody."

"Actually, it was just Cody's ear. But yeah, that was pretty humiliating."

And they were grinning at each other. Sharing something. It was hard to believe.

"You know, that's a reason why I surf. No one can judge you when you're out on the waves."

"Unless you happen to be in a surfing competition." He just couldn't turn off the sarcasm and snark. It was who he was.

"What do you do? To tune out? Reading right?"

"Observant. But odd of you to take an interest."

"Just taking your advice." Obviously Noah was confused and must have looked it because Bridgette continued. "Getting to know you a little better…" Noah didn't have to rack his brain to complete the sentence and he choked a little on his punch. Was she… **flirting** with him?

"Hey, anything you need to know and I'll tell you my life story."

"You know… that could be interesting."

"What do you want to know first? First memories? Embarrassing moments? School crushes? IQ results?" He put it to her blankly, sarcastic, all the monotone even though he was serious about wanting to talk to her. Jokes just made it easier. "Thoughts when making my audition for Total Drama? Favorite pick up lines? Favorite 'yo momma' jokes?" In which he had none because they were stupid.

"How about you tell me later…" she put a hand on his arm, Noah dropped his punch right out of his hand where it splattered on his shoes. She kissed him and he suddenly became aware of just why Geoff couldn't keep his lips off her for however many seasons. He felt some sort of kinship bond with the guy that was so dramatically different from Noah since they were worlds apart - the bond through kissing Bridgette. Best twelve seconds of his life… and then she went in for more. Best twenty three seconds of his life. And Noah was starting to suspect that she was a kissing addict and possibly just as certifiable as Nutty McNutty and Nutty McNuttier back on crazy farm when she went in for a third time. But he didn't care.

"This is the best reunion ever." Noah stated, monotone when the broke apart… but he was smiling like a maniac. "And I guess I don't need to be jealous of that pole anymore."

"And I promise not to be jealous of Cody's ear."

"It's a deal," Noah told her wrapping an arm around her waist. "So what are we now? I guess we can't be Gidgette or even Pidgette." Yes, that was for the pole. They deserved a name too.

"How about we think on it?"

"Briah? Noette?"

And then she cut him off by kissing him again. Yeah, he could **definitely **get used to that.

* * *

><p><em>The End.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now, go and read the fic with Courtney and then REVIEW to say which pairing you like more.<em>**

**_Whichever the more popular pairing is gets an epilogue!_**

**_J.L_**


End file.
